Hope On The Rocks/Issue 108
This is Issue 108 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Blue Jeans". This issue is Margaret-centric. 808, Blue Jeans The boat is almost done. A day, maybe two. Then we will leave. However, only Kerri and Neil has volunteered to stay so far. It is a problem, but Chad says we’ll figure it out once the boat is in the water. I’ve been with Chad a lot lately. I think I’m in love with him. I haven’t felt like this since I was 16. Back then it was a guy named Karl. He didn’t care for me though, but I loved him anyway. I still remember first time Karl walked into the room. Blue jeans, white shirt. I just knew it right there. I wanted to be with him the rest of my life. He dumped me a week after out first date. He said ‘I wasn’t his type’. But Chad. I know Chad will always love me. I am cooking right now, with Lia, Holly and Geary. Geary is really good at cooking. He has already teached me things I never thought I’d learn. Things like how much salt to put into the food. It is unbeliveable what skills that man has. “Have you decided yet?” Lia asks, refering to the fact that Holly has considered staying behind with Romario. “No, not yet.” Holly says, cutting onions. “It’s a difficult choice.” “I’m sure we’d be safe with Kerri and Neil though.” Geary comments. “I know, it’s not that.” Holly continues. “If there really is a safe-zone in Scotland, that’s where I want to be.” “Obviusly.” Geary says. “But it’s a pretty big risk. We don’t even know if that boat can go all the way to Scotland.” Holly keeps arguing. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” I comment, turning around to set the table. I then face J-Tech. I hate that man, and I don’t see why Chad wants him on the boat. That’s probably the only thing I disagree with Chad about. “Hey, honey.” J-Tech says with a creepy smile. “I could need some help.” “With what?” I ask, going past him to set the table. I am not going to help this man, unless it has something to do with the welfare of the group. And he probably knows that. “Saw a couple zombies in the basement.” J-Tech says, licking his teeth. “Can’t take ‘em all alone.” I sigh. There is no zombies in the basement, Timmy already cleared the entire house. But better safe than sorry I guess. So I nod without any words, and follow J-Tech down the hall. We then stop at a wooden door. J-Tech grabs the handle and says “You ready?” I look at him, his creepy smile fastened to his face. I nod, taking up my knife. Chad wants all of us to keep weapons all the time, and I’ve chosen to just have a knife. I never expected to fight with zombies that much. J-Tech then opens the door, and pushes me inside. I fall down the stairs, my back hurting now. I look at J-Tech who is now walking down the stairs. He probably locked the door. “See, honey...” J-Tech begins, his smile turning into a grin. He has a kitchen knife in his hand. “now you have to options.” I look at him, trying to get onto my feet. However, he pushes me over, holding me down with his foot. “We’re five too many, and I am going to get a spot on that boat, one way or another.” J-Tech says. I try to speak, but I can’t get any words out. I’m too scared. “Now we can make love. That’d be the easy way.” J-Tech says, looking at me. I close my eyes. “Or I can kill you.” He fakes a laugh, and says “well, I’m going to kill you no matter what. What I meant; do you want to have sex one last time before you die?” I clear my throat, open my eyes and say the words “fuck you.” J-Tech’s blade then goes into my stomach. I moan in pain.  “Good thing there’s other chicks here.” J-Tech says. The last thing I see, is J-Tech’s knife coming towards my head. Deaths *Margaret Wing Credits *Lia Camper *Holly Boehicki *Margaret Wing *Geary Franklin *Janick Teccer Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues